Cytometric analysis of a sample can provide a wealth of information about the sample, such as the number and type of cells or other particles in the sample, specific molecules which may be present in the sample, and other information.
While a large number of systems and devices for the analysis of samples are known, there is a need for improved systems for cytometric analysis.